Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
With the increase in devices with touch panels, a touch panel capable of detecting a proximity state to a manipulation surface of the touch panel and a measurement device capable of measuring pressing force against the manipulation surface have been recently developed. Use of such a device in several scenes such as manipulation information input has been considered. For example, a mouse for detecting a proximity state of a user's hand to a mouse surface and judging whether the mouse is being manipulated to perform power-off for power saving is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model No. 3149267.